


I Will Still Rise

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Death, F/M, Flirting, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mutant Powers, Older Woman/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Puppies, Recovery, Secret Crush, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Wheelchairs, talking birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: A story of pain, heartbreak, grief, love, survival, recovery and werewolves.Wanda McCall is the older sister of Scott, twin sister to deceased Pietro and daughter of Melissa. Stiles has had a crush on her since the moment he met her.Wanda starts to see what is right in front of her. But will she allow her grief and fear consume her future and her happiness??





	1. Wanda McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/5rbo3jh7fz3z1187w9ve6rh6l/playlist/2f0Z7HMSJgO6oaupslWRbj?si=jNbIDkjtRzmhyvjs1rCr-Q

**Name:** Wanda McCall

 **Nickname:**  Wan (Scott) Voodoo Witch (Peter) Sweetheart (Melissa) 

 **Alias** : The Twins (with her brother)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Born** : 1992 (20 years old)

 **Portrayed by:**  Elizabeth Olsen

"I used to think of myself one way. But, after this. I am something else. And still me, I think. But... that's not what everyone else sees." ―Wanda

**Family Members:**

Melissa McCall (Mother)

Rafael McCall (Father)

Pietro McCall (Twin Brother - Deceased)

Scott McCall (Younger Brother)

Coco (Future Puppy)

Erik (Future Bird)

**Pre-series:**

Wanda and her twin brother, Pietro were born in 1992 to Melissa McCall, a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and Rafael McCall, a special agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigations.

When the twins were in elementary school, their alcoholic father got drunk one night and got into a fight with Melissa, and when Wanda came out into the hall, he grabbed Wanda by the wrist to force her back into her room. When Wanda reflexively pulled away from him, she was accidentally pushed down the stairs by Rafael, a fall which knocked her unconscious for twenty seconds or so.

Afterward, Wanda didn't remember a thing, but Melissa was so furious that she ordered Rafael to leave. She only intended to throw a drunk man out of the house, but, in time, Rafael became so ashamed that he left the family completely. Though the twins and Scott did spend some time living with Rafael at first, they eventually moved back in with their mother, and Rafael discontinued his contact with the twins, Scott and Melissa before moving to San Francisco to work at their FBI field office.

In the Autumn of 2010 Wanda and Pietro were returning from a party when Wanda swerved to avoid a wolf (Laura Hale) in the road and crashed her car, instantly killing her twin brother and rendering herself unconscious. The car, specifically Wanda, was then struck by lightning, this lightning was infused with dark matter energy, which sent Wanda into a coma for months.

Sometime after Wanda awoke from her coma, she discovered that the accident had given her superhuman attributes;

** Personality: **

Wanda has shown that she prefers to fight directly for what she believes in. She has a passionate nature and willingness to engage in violence if needs call for it. Fortunately, she is not blinded by passion and is capable of reason.

Wanda is currently grieving the loss of her twin brother, she is withdrawn, and quiet, with a shattered heart, and prefers to remain silent.

Her anger can lead her to be vengeful at times.

In the past she had no qualms about manipulating others mentally in order to achieve what she wanted, though she later regretted doing this.

Wanda is compassionate to those closest to her.

**Fashion** : (Wanda's clothing will lighten as she and Stiles get closer)

** Bedroom: **

 

** Powers and Abilities: **

**Psionics** : As a result of being hit by dark energy infused lightning Wanda acquired an array of psionic powers, which manifest in the form of reddish, glowing energy currents and mist-like shapes. When using her power, her irises sometimes glow a dark, reddish color, especially when using her telepathic abilities.

**Psionic Energy Manipulation:**  Wanda can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a reddish color. When her energy hits a target, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage.

**Telekinesis:**  Wanda has the ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy. She uses this energy to affect and control molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy, as well as physical forces (such as kinetic energy, friction, pressure, etc). She first saw this power whilst still in the hospital, after being told of her brother's death the room, and everything in it began to vibrate.

Her emotions are linked to her powers.

**Levitation/Flight:** Wanda is able to use this power to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air. It operates more like a enhanced leap similarly to Hulk, thanks to the force of gravity pushing her down. Wanda's power over time grew from an enhanced leap, to full-fledged flight soaring through the air.

**Psionic Force-Field Generation:**  Wanda is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she can shape and conform as needed. She uses it to grab and break apart targets, protect others from enemy fire, contain a target or to cover and deflect attacks from enemies.

**Telepathy:**  Wanda can read minds, communicate telepathically, and experience the memories and thoughts of others. She can also project her own thoughts through the neuro-electric interface that is basis for her telepathy. This power can be hypnotic in nature.

 **Mental Manipulation:**  Wanda is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis, using the same neuro-electric interface that is the basis of her telepathic powers. When this ability is in use, Wanda's reddish energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim in the form of neurons. The effects also distort the victim's iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. This also allows her to control other people's actions. She can also manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty.

 

**Pairing: Stiles.**


	2. Chapter One

Wanda McCall has been through what the doctors are calling a traumatic event. But that doesn't seem like a big enough word to her. Her world has been destroyed. Her other half, her twin brother, her best friend, is dead. And it's all her fault. She killed him. Not on purpose, never on purpose, but it happened, she did that. She has to live with that. Forever. She lifts her hand slightly as her finger tips spark red, her eyes watching, waiting for it to go away, for it to do anything, it doesn't, it just threatens. There are footsteps that stop on the other side of her door, Wanda lifts her eyes from her hand to the door, watches, then takes a guess at who it is going to be. Scott. Her younger brother, worried about her, hiding his own upset, his own fear. There is a knock on her hospital room door, Wanda curls her fingers together and the red sparks disappear just before it opens and her younger brother, Scott does walk in, he offers a smile, warm, comforting, but it does nothing for her. She shifts slightly on the bed, adjusting her blanket.

“Hey” he greets, she watches him. “Mom's just clocking off, she'll be in in a minute” he assures her squeezing her toes through the blanket. “So...It's back to school tomorrow” Scott comments taking the seat next to her and stealing her pudding cup from the tray, he knows she won't eat it, and he knows she won't mind. “I think Stiles is more excited then me....Mom too actually” he comments as she watches him. “I keep watering your plants” he admits with a shrug. “I think I might be overdoing it” he lifts his eyes from the pudding to her. “Urm...we...we packed up Pie's things” she looks away from him. “We haven't gotten rid of anything” he promises. “Just...you know...” she fiddles with the edge of her blanket. Her mind is working even if her mouth isn't. Scott knows this. So he just talks to her. “Mom said they were going to try and get you out of bed today” Scott looks to her. “How'd that go?” Wanda shrugs a little and looks to the wheelchair in the corner, she couldn't do it, she just, embarrassingly, broken down in tears instead, so they left her to it. Scott follows her eyes and then sighs a little. “Well there's always tomorrow” he offers going back to the pudding. The door goes again and Melissa, Wanda and Scott's nurse mother, their only present parental figure after their father pretty much abandoned them years ago. Melissa closes the door behind her and smiles at the siblings sat together.

“Hey, Sweetheart” Melissa greets setting her bag and coat on the floor next to the chair across from Scott. She touches Wanda's arm and then takes her hand. Wanda looks to her slightly. “How are you feeling?” Wanda shrugs a little, Melissa smiles softly and pats her arm.

…..................

They stay for ages, they stay for so long Scott starts to fall asleep in his chair, Melissa still sits watching Wanda who lightly sleeps herself, Melissa pulls the over the bed tray closer and wrinkles her nose.

“They gave you chicken” Melissa fusses slightly. “I told them not to”

“I don't think that's why she's not eating, Mom” Scott mumbles half asleep, Melissa sighs a little.

“Right, of course” Melissa agrees and then takes Wanda's hand. Melissa is more awkward, more unsure around Wanda then Scott is, she's struggling with the loss of one of her children, whilst faced with the fact that another could be slipping away from them. Wanda woke up three days ago, though the few days building up to it had shown signs of her return to consciousness, it had built up their hopes, only for her to not say a word since, though that could be down to the tube and not to her accident. Melissa looks to her watch and then sighs softly before going back to stroking the inside Wanda's forearm whilst trying to smile at her. “We should get going” she comments. “It's getting late” Scott looks to his own watch and agrees, they try to stay as long as they can, despite how awkward it gets. Melissa kisses Wanda's forehead. “I'll be back tomorrow” Melissa promises pulling back and then adjusting Wanda's blankets, making sure she's comfortable. “Try and get some sleep” Wanda watches her mother as Melissa starts to get upset. Melissa stops fidgeting and then nods slightly before leaving, Wanda watches her go as Scott stands.

“She's...She'll be fine” Scott offers standing, Wanda turns her head to him. “So will you, right?” he asks her, she tries to offer a reassuring smile, but it shakes, wobbles, comes off as forced, she stops trying. “Do you want me to come by tomorrow?” he asks. “Talk about how boring school is?” he teases a little, she nods a little. “Right..I'll try and get here before mom...” he offers. “I'll sneak in some of that ice cream you like” he whispers conspiringly as he takes her hand, which he squeezes before releasing. Scott gives Wanda a small sad smile before leaving. The door shutting behind them. Wanda lets out a shaky breath worrying her lower lip. This time when Wanda looks to the wheelchair, her twin brother, Pietro is sitting in it, he smiles at her. She stares back fighting tears.

“I'm sorry” she croaks out, her throat still sore and healing from the intubation tube they had her on, and from misuse. She curls up on her bed pulling her blanket around herself and slamming her eyes shut trying to block the world out.

 


	3. Chapter Two

Back at the McCall house Scott waters Wanda's plants, again. He's pretty sure at this point he's killing them but he doesn't want them to die from under attention either, he doesn't want Wanda to come home and they be all withered and brown. He moves along he wall with the small watering can covered in sunshine stickers. He sets the can down and moves to Wanda's bed where his lacrosse stick is sat, between watering Wanda's plants and feeding her scarlet badis fish he's repairing the net on lacrosse stick. He sits and picks up the equipment and settles a little glancing to the instructions next to him. There are only a couple of loops left on the stick to do and he does so slow and determined. Knotting the last loop, Scott stands with the re-threaded stick an checks the netting. Scooping a ball up from his bedroom floor, he gives the lacrosse stick a spin, testing his handiwork. A voice comes calling from outside the open door.

“Scott, I made Wanda that cucumber soup she likes, I'm going to take it over to the hospital, try to get her to eat something. I left you some in the fridge” Melissa shouts, Scott pulls a disgusted face and then accidentally sends the ball crashing into a lamp. He cringes. “Glue’s in the cabinet!” Melissa responds. As Scott kneels to pick up the pieces, Melissa peers into the room, she sighs a little.

“I know” Scott assures her. “I'll fix it” he looks to the lamp pieces, knowing that it's the lamp Pietro bought Wanda Christmas before last, their last Christmas together, a deep red shade with black vines, the stand is, was, a black with red rim vase style bottom. Wanda loves it and he knows that she'll cherish it more now. Melissa looks to the lacrosse ball and then back Scott.

“I thought you quit lacrosse” she comments.

“I didn’t quit. I just kind of never play” Scott argues.

“Have you thought about quitting?”

“Mom” Scott warns.

“Just want you to be happy. High school should be fun. You should be out chasing after girls” Melissa comments and then pauses considering her statement. “But not catching them. Just chasing”

“Well, I’m not having much luck with that either” Scott mumbles. “I mean..I'm not exactly Pietro” he offers, Melissa clears her throat a little.

“Okay, I should go before I completely destroy your self esteem” Melissa comments. “Don’t worry. Sophomore year is always better. I promise” As she leaves, Scott finishes picking up the pieces of the broken lamp and setting the pieces on the table next to a framed photo of him with the twins. He touches the frame sadly knowing that something like that will never happen again. The photo was taken when the twins and he went bowling, Pietro ended up making out with the girl serving soft drinks. Scott smirks a little remembering, Pietro never had an issues with girls, he'd smirk, flash those blue eyes, sweep his silver hair back and they'd be lost to him. Wanda used to tease that 'Pietro is so fast, he makes girls dizzy and they can't help themselves'. Scott sets the frame back and shakes his head amused. Behind him is an odd cracking, he spins around.

….................

The front door to the porch opens. Now armed with a baseball bat, Scott starts for the yard. Breath held tight, he moves cautiously off the porch steps. The sound of movement stops him cold. Holding still, he white-knuckles the bat as his eyes wander up to the side of house when a dark figure swoops down causing Scott to holler in terror, almost swinging the bat as an upside down face appears in front of him.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott asks.

“You weren’t answering your phone” Caught in the trellis, Stiles hangs in front of Scott. He continues talking upside down as if this were a perfectly

normal way to have a conversation. “I know it’s late, but you gotta’ hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They’re bringing in every officer from the Beacon department and even State Police”

“For what?” Scott asks.

“Two joggers found a body in the woods”

“A dead body?” Scott asks.

“No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body” Reaching up to pull himself free of the trellis, Stiles lands on his feet in front of Scott.

“You mean like murdered?” Scott asks.

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties”

“Hold on. If they found a body, what are they looking for now?” Scott counter asks.

“That’s the best part. They only found half” Stiles answers.

….................

Back at the hospital Wanda picks at a loose thread on her blanket, it's been driving her insane for the last three hours. Plus it keeps her eyes off of the figure sat on the end of her bed watching her. She knows he's not real. He can't be. But he's been haunting her ever since she woke up. His stupid silver hair and his piercing blue eyes. Pietro. He's been here since her mother and Scott left. Just quietly watching her. That's all he does. He watches her. It rises the guilt inside her chest, moment by moment filling her up. She sniffles a little and scratches at her nose before she looks to him. He smiles at her and she threatens to full on cry again. The door to the hospital room opens and Pietro is gone as Melissa walks into the room.

“Hey, Sweetheart” Melissa greets closing the door. “I brought you some soup, I thought it would be better then the food they serve here, and at least I know their not spiking your food with meat” she sets the bowl on the tray next to the bed and wheels it over the bed, Wanda looks up at her mother who gives her a soft smile and holds out a spoon. “Please, just a little bit, just so I know you've eaten something” Wanda takes the spoon and tries to smile, Melissa strokes her cheek and takes the seat at the side. Wanda stares at her a moment waiting for her to leave, but she's not going anywhere, Melissa wants to see Wanda eating. Wanda looks to the soup and then starts to eat.

…............

In Stiles' jeep Scott sits watching out the window of the passenger side as Stiles drives, Stiles taps his fingers on the wheel and then glances to Scott.

“How's Wanda?” Stiles asks trying to keep his voice even, like he isn't talking about a girl he's had a humongous crush on since he was probably 7 years old and he first saw Wanda, 9 years old in a bright red dress and bright red shoes, her hair tied back with a bright red ribbon, being pushed by Pietro on the swing set that used to sit out the back of the McCall house. Stiles was lost in that moment when she smiled at him.

“She's..” Scott tries to answer. “Awake” he offers in way of an answer, he doesn't know the medical answer, or the psychological answer, he just knows that Wanda is awake, and to him that's all that matters, that and the face she may never walk or talk again, that and the fact his big brother is dead, that Wanda's life will never be the same again.

“Wanda's lucky” Stiles states, Scott snaps his head to him and then scoffs.

“Yeah, Wanda's real lucky” Scott comments dryly. “She was in a car crash that kills her twin brother and then comatosed her....oh and then to just add insult to injury she was trapped in said car during a freak lightning storm, a bolt of which struck her, and when she woke up from her coma, she finds out it's been months, that everyone else has moved on, that she's missed her brother's funeral, she's missed Christmas. She's not talking, she might never be able to walk again....or ever go back to her normal life....but yeah, she's” Scott looks to Stiles, giving him a look. “Lucky”

“She's alive, Scott” Stiles offers, Scott looks to him. “All those weeks you spent thinking, worrying, that she would never wake up...” Scott turns away. “But she did” Stiles reminds him. “All the other stuff she'll fight too”

“It's been three days and she still hasn't said a word” Scott offers. “Mom says it's normal with the tube thing but...” Scott motions to his throat. “But she's not even trying, she just....stares at me”

“Yeah, well, you've got an ugly face, if I had no voice I'd stare at you to make you go away too” Stiles argues, Scott shoots him a look.

“That is not why she stares at me” Scott argues. Stiles pulls a face. “It's not” Scott adds.

“Alright” Stiles mumbles. “It's not” he makes a face that shows he doesn't believe that. “Soooo should I get her something?” Stiles asks. “Get well soon something?” Scott shrugs.

“You mean other then that card?” Scott asks. Stiles glances to him. “And the gift basket of pencils, and the biscuits that you then proceeded to eat, and the blanket”

“Look I was just being nice, she's your sister, okay” Stiles argues. “And I was trying to be nice” Scott snorts and shoots him a look. “Grapes are over done, right?” Stiles asks, Scott nods. “Chocolate?”

“Sure” Scott answers.

“Flowers?” Scott looks to Stiles as he babbles a little. “Necklace?”

“Stiles”

“Maybe a mix tape” Stile adds looking thoughtful.

“Those aren't get well soon gifts” Scott argues, Stiles looks to him.

“Yes they are” Stiles counters, Scott glares at him. “Fine..” Stiles sighs. “I'll get her....a candy bar” He offers. “Or something like that” Scott nods, happy with that answer.

….............

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

Wanda stares at her feet, hovering above the ground as she sits on the edge of her bed, she can move them, and feel them, but she's been in a coma for months and they keep warning her that she may be slow to get back on her feet, but she wants out of this hospital room. She takes a breath and pushes herself up onto her feet, and everything feels good, she's standing, it's exhausting. She glares at her legs and then takes a step, her legs buckle under her and she goes crashing to the floor with a cry. A nurse opens the room door and stands with a wheelchair before spotting Wanda.

“Miss McCall” the nurse rushes to her side to help her up, Wanda feels pathetic and weak. She sniffles as the nurse helps her back into bed. “You were told to wait” the nurse scolds, Wanda looks away as tears gather. How is any of this fair? She survived a terrible car crash only to be trapped in her hospital bed. She sniffles and reaches up to rub away her tears. “It takes everyone a while” the nurse tries to sooth. “Your body is healing, just give it some time” Wanda looks to her. “Now do you want to try the chair?” she asks. “We can take a ride down the hall” she offers trying to cheer Wanda up. “They're serving chocolate pudding in the cafeteria” Wanda raises an eyebrow and then nods. The nurse moves to pull the wheelchair closer to the bed. “Alright, let's take this slow” the nurse holds out her hand to Wanda who takes it with her own. The nurse helps Wanda to sit into the chair before smiling. “Look at that” she teases a little. “You made it. Do you want your blanket?” she asks reaching for the gift Stile had given her, a deep red and black that's fluffier then any other blanket she's ever felt. Wanda nods and the nurse settles it over Wanda's legs, tucking it in before taking the controls an wheeling Wanda out of her room.

…..........

Wanda sits staring out the cafeteria window, stuck now in her wheelchair instead of her bed, it's quiet, most of the hustle and bustle of the day ebbing out for the night shift.

“Hey, look who's got some new wheels” Scott teases approaching Wanda who shoots him an annoyed look, he chuckles and pulls a chair to her side to sit with her. “You're out of your room, that's what matters”

“How was school?” she asks him struggling slightly, her throat still tight and painful, he stares at her a moment, considering this is the first thing she's said to him in three months. He touches her arm and smiles.

“Oh you know the usual” he answers. “New girl though” he offers. “She's....” Wanda smirks a little and then chuckles silently, her throat not quite there yet.

“You have a crush on her already” she manages to tease, he laughs a little and shakes his head.

“No, of course not” he argues, she doesn't look remotely convinced. “Okay, maybe” he corrects and pulls out his cellphone. “I got a photo” he admits opening it up on his phone and showing Wanda, she smiles a little and nods.

“She's pretty” she comments and then coughs, her throat aching.

“You need water?” he asks standing and moving to pour some water into her empty cup from the jug on the side.

“No, Scott, I'm fine” she stops him. “I have...to get used to talking again” she looks down a little and yawns.

“Need me to wheel you back to your room?” he asks her quietly, she nods.

“I could nap” she admits looking to him, looking utterly exhausted. Scott stands and moves to grab the controls of the chair. “What's her name?” Wanda asks him as he walks her back to her room.

“Allison” he answers. “Allison Argent”

“It's about time you got a girlfriend” she comments teasingly, Scott tugs on her hair a little and shoots a look at the back of her head. Wanda is too busy now staring at her hands that glow red, she shoves them under the blanket to hide them, panic and fear creeping in.

…..............

After her nap, Wanda is alone again, watching the tv mounted on the wall, she looks better, less pale, less ghostly. Pietro sits on the floor playing with a pack of cards and humming away to himself. She's trying to ignore him, keeping her eyes on the tv but she knows he is there. Haunting her. Stiles walks into the room carrying a rather large item in his hands. He doesn't bother knocking like everyone else, but she doesn't mind, Stiles isn't stepping on egg shells around her. Pietro is now gone.

“Hey” he greets. “I thought I'd pop in, see how you were doing” he offers, he'd been in every day whilst she was unconscious, sat with her for an hour or two reading to her from favourite book, or he'd put in her favourite movie and watch it 'with' her. Or he'd talk, oh, he'd talk and talk and talk.

“Hey” she greets.

“You're talking” he points out smiling. “That's amazing...” she nods and touches her throat. They're both silent a moment before Stiles remembers the thing in his hands. “So I got you something” Stiles tells her and then pulls the cloth off of the bird cage and smiles. “What do you think?” he asks Wanda who glances from him and to the bird. “I had to sneak it in, cause I don't think you're allowed animals in here but...” he smiles, utterly proud of himself. “I know you like the animal stuff and I thought he'd cheer you up, he's called Erik and he talks....” Stiles looks to the bird, seemingly waiting for Erik to say something. “Or he's supposed too” Stiles offers a small shrug.

“Thank you, Stiles” she tells him, Stiles watches her a moment and smiles, blushing he looks down. “It's very thoughtful” she touches her throat and cringes.

“Does it hurt to talk?” he asks, she nods and cringes a little.

“It's like sandpaper” she answers, he pulls a chair closer and sits with her.

“So don't talk” he offers. “I can talk enough for everyone” she smiles a little. “So me and Scott snuck out last night to look for a dead body” he admits, she shoots him a look back. “Scott didn't tell you?” he asks, she shakes her head slowly. “Well it started when I was listening to my dad's police radio....” he starts getting comfy.

…............

Later, after Stiles leaves, taking the bird with him, promising to look after him till she gets out of the hospital, Wanda sleeps, exhausted, turns out that even going around in a wheelchair is exhausting, to her bones. There is a knock at Wanda's hospital bedroom door which wakes her, she turns her head to look to her visitor when he steps in, Derek Hale. She hasn't seen him since she was a kid and she used to run around with his little sister. He closes the door behind him and approaches her bed.

“I heard you were in the hospital” Derek offers standing at her bedside. “I don't know if you remember me” she just stares back at him. “Derek...” he tells her. “Cora's brother” she blinks a little.

“I remember you” she comments reaching for her throat with a groan.

“It's okay” he stops her. “You don't have to talk” he pulls a card from his jacket. “I just came to give you this” he sets it on the table next to the others. “See how you were doing” he looks to her sadly and adjusts her blanket slightly. “I should get going” he offers and nods stepping away

“Derek” she states, voice horse and croaky, he looks to her. “Sorry about your family” she offers weakly, tired. “I never got to tell you when it happened”

“I'm sorry about your accident...and about Pietro” she closes her eyes hearing her brother's name. “You were both good kids” he whispers. He is upset about this, to see more people from his life hurt or dead. “You should get some rest” she nods and turns away from the door, he takes a breath and leaves before heading towards the burns unit. 


	5. Chapter Four

Wanda sits in a wheelchair in her room, staring up at the tv as it plays some rerun of an old show. Melissa moves around her packing Wanda's bag. The hospital are letting her out earlier then they normally would for someone who's been through what she has, because of Melissa, having a nurse as a mother is proving to be beneficial right now, Wanda is sure that if she has to spend another moment in this hospital she might actually go mad. She takes a breath as Melissa zips up the weekend bag and turns to her daughter.

“You want to go home?” Melissa asks her, Wanda shrugs a little. Home. Where there is no Pietro waiting for her. Where she will go to her bedroom and find all her brother's things gone. “I know you're worried, but I just packed up his things, they're not gone....just....tucked away” Wanda looks down touching the blanket over her legs. Melissa sighs sadly and nods setting Wanda's bag onto her daughter's lap, Wanda curls her arms around her bag and looks to 'Pietro' who leans against the door frame waiting for them, for her. He smiles at her, softly, warm but it does nothing to comfort her, she glances to Melissa who doesn't seem to see him. Wanda looks down again, swallowing the painful lump in her throat. Melissa grabs over own jacket and pulls it on before taking the handles of the chair and pushing Wanda along. Wanda plays with the charm hanging off of her weekend bag, a small red gemstone. She sighs a little, Melissa looking to her worried as she walks with the wheelchair along the hospital corridor.

….................

Scott helps Wanda to sit on the couch in the living room, she groans slightly and Scott cringes as Melissa hands Wanda her blanket, she sets the blanket over her own legs. Scott steps away from her letting Wanda get herself comfy.

“Couple of days on the couch” Melissa offers. “Till you're back on your feet” Melissa looks to Scott. “Scott'll bring your duvet and pillows down from upstairs in a bit, do you want anything else?” Wanda shakes her head, her eyes on a framed photo across from her, of her and Pietro as children, Melissa follows her eyes and then touches her daughter's shoulder, squeezing softly. “Are you hungry?” Melissa asks her, Wanda shakes her head and looks to her.

“I'm fine” she answers tiredly. “Just been a long day” Melissa touches her cheek softly and nods. Scott slips out the room and heads upstairs to grab Wanda's duvet and pillows. Melissa lingers around her daughter, not sure what to do. It's been months since Wanda's been in the house. Months since she's not needed her mother around her.

“Are you sure you don't need anything?” Melissa asks, Wanda shoots her a look.

“No, I'm fine, stop hovering” she snaps a little, Melissa looks down. “I'm sorry” Wanda whispers turning away, she's had months of her mother mothering her and now she's home she doesn't want it any more, she just wants to get on with life, whatever sort of life is out there for her now. “I'm sorry” Wanda whispers again watching as her fingers flicker with the red mist, she quickly hides them under the blanket over her legs. She closes her eyes trying to will it away.

“It's okay, sweetheart” Melissa whispers back stroking Wanda's hair. “How about some tv?” she asks. “Film?” Wanda shakes her head.

“I feel like all I've done is watch tv since I woke up” she offers adjusting the blanket as 'Pietro' sits at her side. “I think I just want to...sit for a bit, alone” Melissa nods and then hesitates a moment before leaving Wanda alone, Pietro turns and lays with his head in Wanda's lap, she stares down at him as he closes his eyes and hums a little. Wanda reaches for him and threads her fingers through his hair. She could swear that she feels it, that he is really here with her. But she knows he is not. She smiles sadly, her lips quivering, threatening to cause her to cry, again. Behind her Scott walks back into the room and pauses to watch her a moment.

“Wanda?” Scott asks, she looks to him, Pietro disappearing. “You okay?” he asks, she nods, but he can see the tears gathering in her eyes, the fear, pain, grief in her eyes. Scott moves to her setting her bedding down on the end of the couch before sitting next to his sister. “Are you sure?” he whispers, she nods and tries to smile, her lips fail to do so. She clears her throat and looks down, taking a steadying breath, before she turns her attention back to him, changing the subject.

“Were you going to tell me about the body?” she asks him, Scott frowns at her before realising.

“Stiles” he complains. “Of course he told you” he looks to her and sighs. “Of course I would have told you....once you were better”

“If” she corrects, he shakes his head.

“When” he offers. “You're Wanda...you bounce back”

“Not this time” she corrects him. “I feel like....” she takes a small breath. “Like half of me is missing” she admits, Scott touches her arm and then takes her hand. “I just feel empty” she looks to Scott.

“I miss him too” Scott tells her, she squeezes his hand.

….....................

Wanda has been having nightmares, ever since she woke up, of the accident, of weird...things. Howling and red. They set her on edge. She wakes with a gasp, red mist exploding from her hands and hitting a lamp across the room, sending it flying into the wall, it shatters on impact. She jumps, terrified pulling her blanket closer to herself.

“Wanda?” Scott asks hurrying into the room, she looks to him, eyes wide.

“Scott” she pleads, begging him to stay with her. He nods and moves to sit on the floor in front of the couch, she curls up again and touches his shoulder, Scott smiles sadly reaching up to take her hand.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks her, she shakes her head.

“No” she answers. “I can't” she whispers, Scott squeezes her hand and sighs a little.

“Try and get some more sleep” he tells her. “I'm right here”

“Did you talk to Allison?” she asks, he nods and turns to her, instantly excited.

“I did” he answers. “She hit a dog” he tells her, she frowns a little. “By accident, she came by the clinic.....she's amazing, Wan” he whispers warmly, Wanda smiles a little and touches his cheek, he smiles at her.

 


	6. Chapter Five

Wanda hates daytime tv, she does, even more so after the hospital, hates it with a passion. But what else is she suppose to do? Watch the same movies over and over till she hates them too? She's alone. And she hates it. Melissa is at work. Scott is at school. And Pietro is dead. She uses the wall to keep herself steady and upright as she moves through to the kitchen. She should be using her chair, but she wants to get back on her feet, and she's not going to do that sitting around. She's going to force herself back onto her feet, back to normal. She grabs her cell phone from the counter, it's been plugged in since she got back, charging. She smiles a little at the text from Stiles, just a simple morning, and message hoping she's feeling better. He's always been in her life in some form or another. He's just always been there. Pietro used to tease her that he had a crush on her. The way he used to watch her. Wanda never saw it, not really, before the accident she was the popular girl, with all the friends, and the parties, and the boys following her around. None of them came to see her when she was in the hospital. Stiles did. Almost every day. She guesses she doesn't have any friends now either. She turns sad again. It seems to be all she feels now. That or empty. The backdoor opens and Stiles walks in, Wanda glances to him, he seems surprised to see her on her feet.

“Scott's at school” she points out. “Where you should be” she adds. He shrugs.

“I urm” Stiles shrugs. “Thought you might want to eat lunch with a real person instead of the tv” he offers with a smile holding up a takeaway box from her favorite place in town. They never used to do vegetarian dishes until Wanda.

“Why?” she asks him. “Why are you here?” she frowns at him as he sets the box on the counter.

“Well because I thought you might be hungry” he offers with his own frown. “And...must suck sitting alone all day. And shouldn't you be in your chair” he notes as she leans on the counter, her legs and spine aching with the effort.

“No” she argues. “I'm fine here”

“Wanda” he sighs and moves towards her wheelchair.

“Please don't make me get back in that chair” she whispers lifting her eyes to his, he notes the look in her eyes and then nods.

“Okay” he offers, she nods and looks away as she sniffles, Stiles moves back to the counter. She feels weak and pathetic and broken.

“How's Erik?” she asks changing the subject, he smiles and nods.

“He's good” he answers. “I'm already teaching him some more words” she turns to look at him as he unpacks the food. “He's a little genius” Stiles chuckles. “I guess you'll want him here soon” he offers turning to look at her. Her lip twitches into a small smirk.

“Are you going to miss him?” she asks, slightly teasing, he nods and then shrugs.

“He's...funny” Stiles offers, she snorts.

“You mean he's a mini you?” she asks him as he carries the two sets of food over to the table, Wanda's legs ache as she manages to join him.

“What's wrong with that?” he asks her back with a smile. “I'm amazing” he pulls out her chair for her and waits for her to sit before he joins her.

“That is a matter of opinion” she counters, he looks to her.

“You don't like me?” he asks her.

“I never said that” she argues as she picks up one of the celery sticks from her plate. He raises an eyebrow. “I don't hate you” she offers.

“You don't hate me” he mumbles with a smile, trying to not show how much that statement means to him. She frowns a little and then turns to him.

“Stiles” he looks to her. “How much do you know about Allison?” Wanda asks, Stiles laughs and nods.

“I see, Scott's been going all gooey eyed, right?” she nods. “Well, I don't know what to tell you, he seems pretty smitten really” he then starts talking about Scott and Allison whilst leaving out the werewolf stuff, Scott had yelled about telling Wanda too much, Scott knows that Stiles will literally tell Wanda anything and everything. But the werewolf stuff is a no go. They're not going to freak her out with it. Not after everything she's been through already, and he sees Scott's point.

…................

Stiles eventually helps Wanda back to the couch, seeing how much her back and legs are hurting her. She's pushing herself too soon. She lost a lot of muscle mass whilst in her coma, she's not as physically strong anymore. But she waits till Stiles leaves to let herself feel the pain. Her entire spine is killing her, like a tight deep ache. And her legs are tight. Even her arms hurt of holding herself up. She takes her painkillers and she takes a nap, hoping that it will help. It does but not by a lot. Wanda sits, wrapped up in her blanket as she blankly watches some old rerun on the tv as Melissa returns from work setting her keys on the side and smiling seeing her daughter before moving towards her.

“I got you something,” Melissa tells her setting a box with holes in the side in. “I thought it might make you feel better....something to help with your...rehabilitation” Wanda frowns. “Open it...” Melissa bounces a little excited herself. Wanda lifts off the lid and then stares at its contents. “I read this article about post-coma patients, and a few that were given dogs to help with their physical rehabilitation, I mean it gets them back on their feet, and there were emotional benefits as well....”

“I love him” Wanda assures her mother lifting the chocolate Labrador puppy from the box.

“One of the nurses at the hospital had a litter” Melissa offers. “And I couldn't resist after reading that article....” Melissa takes the box from Wanda's lap as the girl watches the puppy. “I know that he's not going to replace your brother....I'm not trying to....nothing will ever...” Melissa struggles and looks down. “I just....”

“I know” Wanda stops her and smiles already crying, knowing her mother is hurting just as much as she is, if not more. “I'm sorry” Wanda offers. “For...crashing”

“No” Melissa stops her cupping her cheek. “No, sweetheart, it's okay, I know you didn't mean for it to happen” Wanda's lip trembles. “It was just an accident. Just a terrible accident” Melissa brushes her thumb over Wanda's cheek. “And accidents happen, and there's nothing we can do to stop them”

 


	7. Chapter Six

Wanda sits on the couch, the sun rising out the window, the puppy sleeping in her lap, she's watching the red mist curling around her fingers, she lets it wind between her fingers, twisting and twirling. She suddenly pauses, thinking, then smirks, she holds out her hand towards the tv remote and concentrates on it. The mist seems to wrap around the remote before lifting off the table, the puppy looks up to watch as Wanda smiles with her success. Releasing the remote, it falls back to the table with a rattle, she lowers her hand to scratch at the puppy's head.

“I should probably name you” she comments watching him softly. He wags his tail and snuggles into her lap. She won't name him Pietro, it would be too hard for her, and she's not really that inventive for names. She smiles a little wider. “Coco” she whispers. “How's that sound?” she asks him.

“I like it” Stiles states behind her, Wanda snaps her head around to him.

“How long have you been there?” she asks worried.

“Not long...” he answers with a small frown. “Who's the little guy?” he asks rounding the couch to join her.

“Oh...My mom gave him to me...” she answers. “She said that post-coma patients sometimes recover better with dogs” Stiles sits next to her and scruffs Coco's head.

“He's cute” Stiles comments. And he can already see the difference in her, she's lighter.

“Yes, he's very cute” she agrees as Stiles leans back to watch her interact with the puppy. “You think he and Eric will get along?” she asks him. “You don't think they'll fight, do you?” she looks to Stiles.

“He's still a puppy” he comments. “He can learn to get used to him...I don't think Eric's very old either”

“That's good” she whispers.

“We could teach Eric to pretend he's a dog” Stiles offers, Wands smiles looking to him, Stiles smirks back at her. “Have him bark and stuff...”

“I like that” she teases. “It'd be funny” Behind them, Scott lingers to watch his best friend and his big sister sat together, he's always known about Stiles' little crush on Wanda, but seeing her smile, after everything she's been through, maybe Stiles is good for her to have around. Just till she's back on her feet and herself again. And only till then. Scott clears his throat causing both Stiles and Wanda look to him.

“Ready to go?” Scott asks Stiles shooting him a look, Stiles shrugs back and stands.

“I'll see you around, Wanda” Stiles offers, she nods and waves slightly over her shoulder.

“Take it easy, 'Kay, Wan?” Scott asks, she looks to him and nods.

“Promise, Scott” she assures him. Stiles glances back to Wanda as she looks down at Coco, her smile falling, loneliness returning. Scott pats Stiles' arm and they leave together. Wanda listens to the door close followed by the sound of Stiles' truck doors opening and closing. Wanda sighs and looks around the now empty house.

…..............

Wanda can feel him before she hears and sees him, something rolling off Scott in waves, like a tidal of emotions that causes her to cringe and reach for her head as it pulses away. Scott storms through the front door and ignoring Wanda he heads straight up the stairs. Wanda scowls and waits a moment, listening to him slam his bedroom door, Wanda looks to Coco who watches her, waiting for her reaction.

“Fine” she comments and then pushes herself to her feet, ignoring the screaming pain in her back and her legs, walking around yesterday had done a real number on her body. She bites the inside of her cheek to stop the cry of pain from leaving her lips as she walks, slowly, to the bottom of the stairs, Coco following along behind her. Wanda sets her hand on the banister and pauses. She glares at the stairs as Coco does, Wanda too weak to manage them and Coco too small. She huffs and leans against the wall now too tired and in too much pain to even make it back to the couch. Melissa is suddenly there, behind her, grabbing her elbow to hold her up.

“You're not strong enough yet” Melissa scolds helping Wanda back to the couch. “You'll get there...”

“When?” Wanda asks. “A week, a month, a year?” she looks to her mother. “I hate this” she drops her head in her hands as she sits. “Feel stuck” she whispers, Melissa rubs her back and kisses her head.

“I know it sucks, sweetheart” Melissa tries to sooth but it does nothing, Wanda hates feeling useless and stuck. She can't even go outside without help and with Melissa working and Scott at school she is very much alone. “But we've got Scott's game coming up”

“Oh great” Wanda comments dryly. “A place full of people to stare at me”

“Wanda” Melissa scolds slightly. “You'll get there” Wanda looks away from her mother who strokes her hair before standing and leaving her alone. Wanda knows she's being unreasonable, but cabin fever is starting to set in along with a real fever. Melissa returns to the room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. “Here,” she offers holding them out to Wanda. “You've got a bit of a fever...” Melissa adds. “We need to keep an eye on that” Wanda looks down opening the pill bottle as Melissa leaves her alone again, this is just what she needs, hospital coma for months, then she gets out and gets sick. Just her luck.

 

 

 


End file.
